Dépendance (Give Me More)
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Théo reste muet. Ses bras entourent ses genoux. Il serre les poings dans ses gantelets d'acier. Oui, c'est du passé. Un passé qu'il aimerait parfois oublier. Mais dont il lui faut malgré tout se souvenir, pour ne plus recommencer la même erreur… Cette erreur banale et insignifiante, qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Balthazar. (OS)


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Nouvel OS qui tourne toujours autour de Théo et de Bob. Mais sans ship pour cette fois ! (ouah, on innove !)_

 _Parce que si chez nous, on peut devenir dépendant aux médicaments… Pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil dans le Cratère avec les sorts de soin ?_

 _Merci à **Kaara1** , c'est en lisant une de ses fics que je me suis posée des questions et qu'est venue l'idée de cet OS !_

 _Merci de votre passage, bonne lecture, et bonne année à tous !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dépendance (Give Me More)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« BOB ! Baisse-toi ! »**

Sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, le pyromage enfonce un genou dans la boue collante et se courbe, conservant tout de même prudemment en visuel l'araignée brûlée qui siffle de douleur à deux mètres de lui. Dans son dos, l'archer élémentaire prend appui sur un rocher couvert de mousse et saute dans les airs, une flèche de glace encochée, un œil fermé pour mieux viser. Le trait fuse et l'arachnide qui menaçait Bob connaît une fin prématurée. Shinddha retrouve brutalement le sol, roule dans la terre humide et se relève aussitôt, son arc dans une main, une nouvelle flèche déjà formée dans l'autre. Le mage se redresse aussi et le remercie d'un bref signe de tête avant de se tourner vers le reste de la famille des bestioles à huit pattes, des flammes naissant au creux de ses paumes.

Le combat s'éternise. Au prix de longs et douloureux efforts, les Aventuriers parviennent finalement à vaincre les araignées. Épuisés et blessés, ils préfèrent mettre le plus de distance entre eux et leur champ de bataille, des fois que l'odeur de sang et de mort planant aux alentours n'attire d'autres bestioles. Le groupe est cependant en piteux état, et les quelques kilomètres à parcourir avant d'enfin s'arrêter et installer leur camp se révèlent être une véritable torture pour eux quatre.

Vidé de ses forces, Bob est incapable de réinvoquer Brasier. Il marche aux côtés de Grunlek, une main crispée sur son bâton de mage, l'autre serrant contre son torse son bras dégoulinant de sang. Plus résistant que ses compagnons, le nain est peut-être celui d'entre eux qui s'en est le mieux tiré, malgré ses habits déchirés témoignant de nombreuses entailles çà et là. Shin a, entre autres, une sérieuse blessure à la jambe qui l'empêche de marcher. Théo et Grunlek sont parvenus à le hisser sur Lumière. La jument est bien la seule à s'en être sortie indemne, finalement… Même l'inquisiteur a connu des jours meilleurs. Certaines attaques violentes des arachnides sont parvenues à percer ses défenses. Les mandibules se sont vicieusement infiltrées entre les plaques de son armure. Une blessure à sa tête est plus sérieuse que les autres et saigne abondamment ses traits sont tirés et le liquide carmin goutte le long des mèches de ses cheveux noirs, tâchant la bande de tissu jaune nouée autour de son front.

Tous soupirent de soulagement lorsqu'ils font enfin halte. Malgré les grimaces de douleur que lui occasionnent ses plaies, Grunlek pense à leur bien-être commun avant le sien et s'efforce de fouiller dans leurs affaires pour trouver de quoi les revigorer un peu. Après que ses amis l'aient aidé à descendre de cheval et à s'adosser à un arbre, Shin entreprend d'essayer de faire du feu. Malgré le peu de pouvoirs qu'il lui reste, Bob le seconde de son mieux, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, de timides flammes commencent à les réchauffer doucement. Lui aussi assis par terre, adossé à vrai dire au même arbre que l'archer, le demi-diable lâche un grognement exténué lorsque le feu se lance enfin et abaisse son bras valide qu'il tendait en direction du foyer.

Théo s'est pour sa part occupé d'aller leur trouver de l'eau non loin. Lorsqu'il revient en ayant rempli leurs gourdes, il s'accroupit entre ses deux amis. Il pose ses mains sur la cuisse de Shinddha et sur le bras de Bob. Si le demi-élémentaire lui adresse un regard reconnaissant, le souffle court, le pyromancien se dégage.

 **« Soigne d'abord ta tête, on verra pour moi après. »**

À ses propos, Théo acquiesce sans protester, ce qui aurait surpris Shin en temps normal. Mais il est si épuisé par leur désastreux combat qu'il n'y prête pas attention sur le coup. Le paladin de la Lumière se focalise donc en premier lieu sur l'archer de glace, dont il guérit partiellement la jambe, suffisamment pour qu'il soit à nouveau capable de marcher, puis il pose ses doigts contre sa tempe. Il fait simplement en sorte que le sang arrête de couler, avant de se tourner vers Bob.

 **« Fais voir ton bras. »** lui demande-t-il sans tenter de le toucher à nouveau.

En grimaçant, l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns repousse un à un les lambeaux de sa robe de mage et pivote légèrement pour présenter sa chair ensanglantée au regard de son compagnon. Théo a un léger froncement de sourcils, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, place une main au-dessus de sa peau. Quelques étincelles blanches s'échappent de ses doigts. Comme pour la blessure de Shin, celle de Bob se referme en partie, lui rendant presque complètement l'usage de son bras.

Pendant que Théo soignait tout le monde, Grunlek a réussi à leur préparer de quoi manger un peu. Il leur apporte ce qui leur servira de repas. Alors que le nain et le paladin s'installent par terre à leur tour, de l'autre côté du feu, le regard de Shin les fixe tous les deux avant qu'il ne lance à Théo :

 **« Tu pourrais soigner Grun, aussi… »**

 **« Plus de psy. »** se justifie l'inquisiteur dans un marmonnement.

Il n'est pas vraiment crédible, étant donné qu'il n'a pas entièrement refermé leurs blessures et qu'il a été le seul à ne pas se servir de ses pouvoirs au cours du combat. Théo sent peser sur lui le regard dubitatif du demi-élémentaire. Il soupire avec agacement :

 **« Ça va, c'est juste des égratignures. Ç'a la peau dure, les nains. »**

 **« C'est injuste. »** se réécrie Shinddha.

 **« C'est bon, laisse-moi bouffer… »**

 **« Décidément, tu changeras jamais. »** se moque l'archer avec une ironie amère qu'il parvient difficilement à dissimuler, pour une fois. **« Toujours aussi radin en psy, même pour soigner tes potes… »**

 **« Oh, c'est bon ! Tu peux marcher, je crois, te plains pas ! »**

 **« T'aurais pu refermer entièrement, quand même… »**

Alors que les esprits commencent lentement mais sûrement à s'échauffer à cause de la lassitude due au combat et que le guerrier s'apprête à répliquer avec véhémence, le regard brillant de fatigue et d'énervement, Bob intervient d'une voix ferme.

 **« Non, Théo a raison. On va prendre du temps pour se reposer et laisser notre corps faire son travail tout seul, un peu. »**

Shin a envie de répondre au pyromage, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Il observe l'expression de celui-ci un peu plus attentivement. Bob est en train de fixer Théo, pas franchement, droit dans les yeux, mais du coin de l'œil. Et il y a comme une ombre grave qui passe sur son visage. L'archer note également la discrète approbation du paladin à son intention, et comprend qu'il est implicitement question d'un événement dont il n'est sûrement pas au courant.

 **« Ok… »** abdique-t-il.

Il croit voir passer une lueur de soulagement dans le regard de Théo, et se demande bien pourquoi. D'une mimique silencieuse, il interroge Grunlek, qui hausse les épaules. Il a aussi remarqué le conciliabule muet de leurs deux amis, mais n'en sait pas plus que lui. Shinddha baisse les yeux vers sa cuisse encore partiellement blessée et ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. C'est frustrant de devoir attendre que sa plaie se referme seule alors qu'il y a la magie de soin de Théo à portée de main… Mais l'inquisiteur doit avoir ses raisons, au fond, pour ne pas les soigner totalement.

Théo peut se montrer cruel, parfois, c'est vrai. Mais pas à ce point-là, et surtout, pas envers ses amis.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les flammes faiblissent : ça fait des heures qu'elles sont allumées. Mais Bob n'a pas encore retrouvé suffisamment de forces pour faire repartir le feu. Shin est recroquevillé au pied de son arbre, couché sur le flanc, du côté où il n'est pas blessé. Il dort d'un sommeil agité. Grunlek somnole lui aussi. Sans trop s'appuyer sur son bras, Bob va jusqu'à Théo. Le paladin n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il est toujours assis, le regard perdu dans le vague, à observer distraitement les dernières braises rougeoyantes. Il ne dit rien quand le demi-diable le rejoint.

 **« Ça va ? »** lâche ce dernier. **« Ta tête ? »**

 **« Connu mieux. »** grommelle le guerrier.

Il reste silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de lancer à Bob un regard en coin.

 **« Merci d'être intervenu tout à l'heure. »**

 **« Pas la peine que l'un d'eux vive ce qu'on a dû traverser. »**

 **« On en a déjà parlé. »** se rembrunit Théo. **« C'est du passé. »**

Le mage pose une main sur le bras de son ami, doucement, pour ne pas lui causer de douleur inutile. Il sait qu'il se sent encore coupable de ce qu'il s'est produit, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l'en dissuader.

 **« C'était pas de ta faute, Théo. »**

 **« Ç'aurait pu bien plus mal se terminer. »** marmonne sombrement le paladin en se dégageant.

 **« Eh, tu l'as dit : c'est du passé. »** fait Bob en reprenant ses mots. **« On fera ce qu'il faut pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Même si Shin et Grun ne comprennent pas. »**

Théo reste muet. Ses bras entourent ses genoux. Il serre les poings dans ses gantelets d'acier. Oui, c'est du passé. Un passé qu'il aimerait parfois oublier. Mais dont il lui faut malgré tout se souvenir, pour ne plus jamais recommencer la même erreur…

Cette erreur banale et insignifiante, qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Balthazar.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tôt…_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« BOB ! Baisse-toi ! »**

Plutôt que de se baisser, il préféra s'écarter sur le côté. Grommelant dans sa barbe contre cet abruti de mage qui ne faisait jamais ce qu'il lui disait, Théo adapta son mouvement et porta un coup bien moins puissant que ce qu'il escomptait. Une langue de feu apparut soudain dans son champ de vision et il faillit se remettre à gueuler contre ce décérébré de demi-diable, avant de réaliser que les flammes venaient juste entourer sa lame pour lui permettre de faire plus de dégâts. Il leva malgré tout les yeux au ciel.

Et rata sa cible.

Rapide et agile, l'être reptilien s'était déplacé à quatre pattes, rampant sans peine entre leurs jambes, et se redressait à présent dans leur dos. Brandissant son bouclier, prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque, Théo fit volte-face en assénant au hasard un grand coup d'épée, manquant trancher Bob qui se recula à nouveau, méfiant, du feu entre ses mains sans pour autant savoir exactement quand s'en servir. Il attendait de voir la réaction du paladin de la Lumière.

Un poids s'écrasa soudain sur ses épaules, le faisant tomber à genoux, et quelque chose d'écailleux commença à enserrer son cou, l'empêchant de respirer. Théo ne pouvait pas venir l'aider, trop occupé à se battre : il devait s'en tirer seul. À tâtons, Bob tenta de se dégager et agrippa de ses mains incandescentes les pattes griffues du second lézard humanoïde qui l'avait pris en traître. La créature poussa un sifflement de douleur et le lâcha. Il se faufila pour lui faire face, ses griffes acérées déchirant ses flancs au passage. Le pyromancien lâcha un grognement étouffé et tenta de se redresser. Le lézard se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de lever les bras pour se protéger. Des dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et ne le lâchèrent plus. Un liquide chaud et poisseux imprégna sa robe de mage. Accroché à lui, l'être reptilien s'arc-bouta et la pointe effilée de sa queue vint lui fouetter les côtes. Cette fois, Bob émit un cri de douleur. Ses genoux le trahirent et il s'écroula par terre sur la créature. Il l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Le lézard se débattit. Puis bientôt, poussa des couinements de souffrance. Bob fronça les sourcils et intensifia sa concentration. Il était en train de le brûler vif. Sans remords. La créature agita désespérément ses pattes, labourant de ses griffes le ventre du pyromage, qui resserra son étreinte malgré le fait que ses bras se soient mis à trembler.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte intense, le lézard humanoïde finit par devenir inerte.

Effondré au sol, face contre terre, serrant contre lui le cadavre brûlant de son ennemi, le demi-diable avait lui aussi cessé de bouger. Au loin résonnaient encore des injures essoufflées et des tintements d'épée qu'il n'entendait plus.

 **« Bouffe ça ! »** tempêta Théo en martelant le crâne de la créature restante de violents coups de bouclier, étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre autrement. **« Putain, tu vas crever, oui ?! »**

Il ne le touchait peut-être qu'une fois sur deux, mais cette méthode se révéla toutefois efficace car à chaque attaque, le lézard se retrouvait un peu plus désorienté qu'auparavant. Ses mouvements se ralentirent, et le paladin de la Lumière trouva enfin l'occasion de pouvoir lui trancher la gorge d'un puissant revers d'épée. La tête décapitée de la bestiole humanoïde vola dans les airs et partit rouler dans les hautes herbes pendant que son corps maigre et écailleux tombait par terre.

 **« Eh ben… quand même. »** lâcha Théo entre ses dents.

Il essuya nonchalamment sa lame sur les feuilles d'un buisson qui passait par là et la rengaina. Puis il réalisa l'odeur désagréable et entêtante de chair brûlée qui régnait dans la clarière, et il se rappela en jurant intérieurement qu'il n'était plus seul à voyager. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de la présence de l'autre hérésie avec lui. Il se retourna, prêt à lui lancer une réplique sarcastique.

Mais rien ne parvint à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur le mage étendu au sol, serrant contre lui à l'en briser le corps sans vie du second lézard, méconnaissable… carbonisé. Si Théo était relativement impressionné du sort que le demi-diable lui avait fait subir, il était avant tout inquiet de constater l'immobilité totale de son récent compagnon de route.

 **« Eh, l'hérésie ? »** l'interpella-t-il rudement, pour la forme.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et se décida à approcher à pas lents de l'étrange duo que formaient les deux ennemis enlacés. Du bout du pied, il tâta le lézard grillé. Aucune réaction.

Théo s'accroupit et sépara les deux corps inconscients. Il délaissa celui de la créature, rôti à point, pour s'intéresser plus particulièrement au pyromancien en bien piteux état, comme il le découvrit en écartant l'humanoïde reptilien. Bob gisait dans une immense flaque pourpre. Son propre sang. Il y en avait tant que la terre n'avait pas pu tout absorber. Chaque centimètre carré de chair dévoilé était teinté de rouge, lorsqu'il n'avait pas été purement et simplement taillé en charpie. Les bras de Bob étaient percés de morsures. Des traits sanglants déchiraient ses côtes. Quant à son ventre dans lequel avaient fourragées sans gêne les griffes acérées de la créature, c'était plus une informe bouillie de chair à vif et de sang qu'autre chose. Théo en avait vu, des trucs dégueulasses, pourtant, il en avait même fait lui-même, mais là il ne put retenir une grimace écœurée. Et inquiète, aussi.

Il apposa ses doigts dans le cou du pyromage, sur une zone relativement épargnée. Le pouls était faible, mais présent. Bob était mal en point. Sans plus attendre, Théo étendit ses mains au-dessus du corps inerte du mage et donna tout ce qu'il avait. Une puissante aura lumineuse émana de ses paumes et les illumina tous les deux. Les chairs commencèrent à se refermer. Pourtant, la blessure la plus sérieuse du demi-diable, celle qui lui avait salement déchiré le ventre, demeura ouverte. Théo jura entre ses dents en s'en apercevant. Il avait entièrement épuisé sa psyché, en une seule fois. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant.

 **« Oh, l'hérésie. Allez. »**

Rien à faire, il eut beau saisir l'épaule de Balthazar malgré ses plaies et le secouer, l'autre resta inconscient.

 **« Putain, Bob… »**

L'inquisiteur roula des yeux, excédé, l'injuria de toutes les manières possible et imaginables, puis finit par le traîner un peu à l'écart, dans une clarière proche. Hors de question qu'ils reprennent la route avec le mage dans cet état. Il espérait seulement que le coin ne regorgeait pas de ces saloperies de lézards, sinon ils seraient mal barrés.

Sa psy ne pouvait pas se régénérer naturellement en si peu de temps, et Bob avait besoin de soins immédiats et conséquents pour refermer cette plaie béante dans son ventre. Si elle venait à s'infecter, il serait clairement condamné, toute hérésie qu'il était. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de breuvage sur lui, Théo se mit à fouiller sans gêne le sac et les poches de Balthazar. Entre deux babioles inintéressantes dont il ignorait tout de l'usage ou de la fonction, il parvint enfin à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait : une petite fiole au contenu bleuté. Rapidement, il la déboucha et but sans crainte l'étrange mixture. À peine eut-il le temps de sentir une énergie nouvelle le parcourir qu'il replaça aussitôt ses mains au-dessus de l'abdomen en charpie du mage et envoya une nouvelle dose de magie à pleine puissance. Cette fois, la chair se referma enfin, mais le procédé s'effectua avec une lenteur de mauvais augure et demeura imparfait, laissant encore des blessures peu profondes par endroits. Malgré tout, le ventre du demi-diable ne ressemblait plus à une bouillie sanguinolente, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Leur rude combat additionné à sa surconsommation de psyché avait vidé Théo de toutes ses forces. Au prix d'un intense effort, il parvint à tirer une couverture de leur sac de voyage et s'enroula dedans avec le pyromage. Épuisé, il laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule miraculeusement indemne de son compagnon de route et s'abandonna au sommeil, s'en remettant à la Lumière pour qu'aucun monstre n'ait la bonne idée de passer dans le coin.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Quand le paladin reprit conscience un long moment plus tard, il avait regagné une partie de sa psy. Il s'en servit pour terminer de soigner convenablement les blessures de Balthazar. Une fois que le pyromage fut totalement guéri, il le secoua… mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Son impassibilité lui fit lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir à la fois agacé et inquiet. Cela allait bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures que son compagnon était inconscient. La situation n'avait rien de normal. Le lézard humanoïde lui avait-il lancé un sortilège ? C'était peu probable, et de toute manière, tous les soins qu'il lui avait prodigués depuis la veille aurait dû l'en guérir. Qu'avait-il, bon sang ?

 **« Putain, Bob. »** jura Théo entre ses dents. **« Si c'est ton démon qui décide de faire sa loi, tu vas m'entendre. »**

Emporté par sa frustration, le jeune homme asséna du revers de son gantelet une claque magistrale à la figure du mage dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. En vain.

 **« Pff, je tiens pas à passer cent mille ans ici, moi ! »**

Mais il dut se résigner à attendre, Bob n'étant clairement pas décidé à reprendre connaissance. En passant son temps à grommeler contre cet abruti avec lequel il avait accepté de voyager, Théo fouilla dans leurs maigres réserves et remplit un peu son estomac qui criait famine depuis un moment. Il réessaya ensuite de réveiller Balthazar, toujours sans succès, et lui envoya une nouvelle dose de magie en désespoir de cause, même si cela n'eut strictement aucun effet, comme il s'y attendait malheureusement. L'inquisiteur se leva, fit le tour de la clarière où ils avaient trouvé refuge en étirant ses bras ankylosés, étudia rapidement l'état de son épée et de son bouclier, donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qui partit se perdre entre les buissons et finit par se rasseoir par terre et s'adosser à un arbre, son regard sombre fixé sur le demi-diable toujours inconscient, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre patiemment qu'il daigne se réveiller. Et ce même si la patience était loin d'être l'une des qualités premières de Théo de Silverberg.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Balthazar reprit enfin connaissance à son tour de longues heures plus tard. Théo s'approcha lorsqu'il commença à s'agiter.

 **« Ben quand même ! Ça va, bien dormi, l'hérésie ? »**

Bob bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, apparemment indifférent à tous les événements qui s'étaient produits auparavant. Il avait failli y passer, mais visiblement ça ne le concernait pas plus que ça.

 **« Ouaip. Il s'est passé quoi ? »**

 **« Il s'est passé que t'étais à deux doigts de crever, abruti ! T'as de la chance que j'aie été là. »** marmonna sombrement l'inquisiteur.

 **« Oh. Et je suppose que je dois te remercier. »** devina sans peine le mage en se frottant les yeux, avant de lever ceux-ci en direction du paladin. **« Eh bien, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Théo. »**

Ce dernier esquissa un mouvement de recul en portant par instinct une main à la garde de son épée, et Bob fronça les sourcils.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

 **« Tu vas me dire que c'est normal que tes yeux aient cette couleur ? »** siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents, crispé.

 **« Quelle couleur ? »**

 **« Ils sont entièrement rouges, merde ! »**

 **« Hein ? Attends cinq secondes… »**

 **« Ouais, pas plus. »** grinça le paladin, menaçant.

Balthazar referma les paupières et baissa la tête. Malgré sa tension, Théo profita du silence qui s'ensuivit. C'était rare qu'étant réveillé, Bob se fasse muet ainsi. Même si ses propos pouvaient parfois se révéler intéressants, le mage avait la sale manie d'être un véritable moulin à paroles lorsqu'il s'y mettait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Mais il s'efforçait de le supporter tant bien que mal. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration, Balthazar releva les yeux vers son compagnon.

 **« Mieux ? »**

 **« Mh. »** grommela sourdement l'inquisiteur pour toute confirmation.

Après une hésitation, il se décida à tendre une main en direction du demi-diable.

 **« Allez, debout l'hérésie. Tu nous as fait perdre suffisamment de temps comme ça. Sans compter que ton canasson démoniaque a disparu et que Lumière s'est fait la malle, avec toutes ces conneries. Va falloir qu'on continue à pied pendant un moment. »**

 **« C'est pas un problème, je peux réinvoquer Brasier, il est capable de nous porter tous les deux. »**

 **« Cours toujours pour que je m'approche de ce truc. »**

 **« Comme tu voudras. »** soupira Bob. **« Allez… »**

Il saisit la poigne ferme de Théo, qui l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes en le tirant puissamment vers le haut. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il se mit à trembler et dut s'appuyer de tout son poids contre un tronc d'arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Théo remarqua son état.

 **« Eh, ça va ? »**

 **« Non. »** souffla le demi-diable. **« J'ai l'impression… Comme si quelque chose me vidait de mon énergie. »**

 **« Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas assez dormi… »** maugréa son compagnon.

 **« Ça tourne. »** fut la seule réponse du brun avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, pris de vertiges.

Théo lâcha un soupir silencieux. Il repoussa la longue chevelure de Bob, écarta un peu le col de sa robe de mage et vint plaquer l'une de ses paumes contre le cou du demi-diable.

 **« Attends. »**

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sentir son pouvoir parcourir ses veines. Il l'utilisait beaucoup trop, ces derniers temps… Aux premières sensations de magie curative qui l'atteignirent, un léger gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Bob. Sans commenter sa réaction, le paladin fronça néanmoins les sourcils. Il avait déjà soigné Balthazar plusieurs fois, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là, encore.

 **« C'est bon, ça ira ? »** demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes en retirant sa main.

Bob cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, puis fit quelques pas hésitants pour s'éloigner de l'arbre contre lequel il s'appuyait.

 **« Ouais… ça va sacrément mieux. Merci, Théo. »**

 **« Pas de quoi. »** marmonna l'autre avec un geste de la main. **« Allez, on y va, cette fois. »**

Balthazar hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la clarière. Leur progression à travers la forêt se révéla plus laborieuse que prévue. L'endroit était sombre, la végétation était dense, et ils avançaient bien moins vite qu'avec leurs montures. Pour ne rien arranger, au bout de quelques heures de marche, ils rencontrèrent d'autres monstres et durent se battre à nouveau. Fort heureusement, ils ne croisèrent plus aucun de ces lézards humanoïdes qui leur avaient causé tant de problèmes. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Bob de se faire blesser encore plusieurs fois. Théo le soigna tant qu'il le put.

 **« Je vais bientôt plus avoir de psy, à ce rythme. »** préféra-t-il prévenir le pyromage en refermant l'une de ses nouvelles plaies. **« Tu pourrais pas faire un peu plus gaffe, merde ? »**

 **« Excuse. »** marmonna sombrement son compagnon. **« Je suis pas sûr de m'être tout à fait remis du combat avec ce lézard à la con. »**

 **« Après tout ce que je t'ai envoyé comme sorts de soin ? Eh ben putain… »** laissa échapper Théo, estomaqué.

Bob haussa les épaules sans rien répliquer et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Il redoubla d'attention et ses blessures finirent par se faire moins fréquentes. Mais elles survenaient toujours, à tel point que le paladin finit par s'exaspérer des décidément bien piètres compétences défensives de son camarade.

Pour ne rien arranger, les deux hommes se perdirent. Ils tournèrent en rond dans la forêt pendant des jours, sans savoir vers où se diriger et régulièrement attaqués par des monstres. Pendant ce temps, leurs provisions diminuaient à vue d'œil. Outre l'énervement de ne pas parvenir à quitter les lieux, l'épuisement gagnait peu à peu Théo à force de devoir sans cesse soigner cet incapable de pyromancien. Leurs disputes se firent bientôt plus fréquentes, et parfois violentes. Mais ils s'efforçaient de prendre sur eux et de toujours faire voler les insultes plutôt que les poings. Une ou deux fois, leurs hurlements enragés parvinrent même à dissuader leurs ennemis de les attaquer. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ces engueulades phénoménales qui les aidaient à mieux s'orienter.

Les deux hommes étaient complètement perdus, et autant à bout l'un que l'autre. Bob, en particulier, avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il démarrait au quart de tour, et il n'était pas rare que Théo le voie se mettre à trembler soudainement, sous l'effet de la fureur, de l'exaspération et de la fatigue. Sans compter qu'il se ramassait toujours de ces blessures… Malgré tout, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière avait l'impression que quelque chose d'autre ne tournait pas rond chez lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi.

Les choses s'accélérèrent au cours de leur cinquième jour d'errance à travers bois. Bien trop vite, malheureusement, et lorsque tout apparut clairement à Théo dans un éclair de compréhension, le mal était déjà fait.

Épuisé, Bob baissait sa garde de plus en plus souvent, ce qui lui valait pour conséquence de se faire désormais immanquablement blesser à chacun de leurs combats. Théo le soigna comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que le pyromage remonte sa manche pour lui désigner une banale griffure. La plaie était moyennement profonde, et le paladin préférait économiser sa psyché autant que possible, sachant très bien qu'à la prochaine mauvaise rencontre, il devrait de nouveau le soigner. Aussi secoua-t-il la tête à la simple vue des quelques estafilades rouges qui marquaient le bras du brun.

 **« Désolé, je te la soignerai pas, celle-là. »**

 **« Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! »**

 **« C'est une blessure légère, elle te gênera pas trop, et j'aimerais garder ma psy pour t'éviter de crever dans dix minutes, si t'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »** le railla-t-il avec un sarcasme mordant.

 **« Bien sûr que si que ça me gênera ! »** s'emporta aussitôt Bob. **« Comment tu veux que je lance mes sorts avec un bras en charpie ?! »**

 **« Ça va, il est pas en charpie, là ! Puis tes sorts tu les lances avec tes mains, pas avec tes bras, c'est bon, commence pas à faire chier ! »**

 **« C'est pas une raison, tu me soignes, merde ! »**

 **« Je t'ai dit non ! »**

 **« Allez ! »**

 **« Va te faire foutre ! »**

La tête de Théo fut violemment rejetée en arrière, et il ne comprit ce qu'il venait de se produire que lorsqu'il ressentit, avec une pointe de retard, une douleur fulgurante à la mâchoire. Il porta lentement une main sidérée à son visage tout en sentant se répandre dans sa bouche le goût métallique du sang. En face, ses traits déformés par la rage, Balthazar se tenait dans une pathétique position de combat. Il arma son poing, un éclair passa dans ses yeux, et une gerbe de flammèches incandescentes s'échappa d'entre ses doigts crispés et prêts à frapper une seconde fois. Son ton menaçant n'admettait aucune contestation lorsqu'il ordonna d'une voix grave et dure :

 **« Soigne-moi.** _ **Tout de suite.**_ **»**

La colère aveugla Théo une fraction de seconde seulement, durant laquelle il faillit bien empoigner son épée pour expliquer clairement au demi-diable sa façon de voir les choses. Puis, aussi subitement que son emportement l'avait envahi, il le quitta. Tout désir de rébellion l'abandonna, il abdiqua dans un soupir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il tendit un bras en direction du mage pour lui envoyer un sortilège de soin. Quand la mana de l'inquisiteur l'atteignit, Balthazar se détendit enfin et inspira profondément, quittant du même coup son attitude guerrière. Bien que ridicule pour un pyromage tel que lui, Théo avait néanmoins pressenti le danger qui émanait de son être lorsqu'il l'avait menacé de son feu. Bob le fixa un moment, puis se détourna et se remit à avancer sans une parole ni un mot de remerciement. Théo resta immobile quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis se résigna à le suivre en silence.

Ils faillirent de nouveau en venir aux mains lorsque l'inquisiteur de la Lumière tomba tout à fait à court de psyché. Il en avertit Balthazar, qui sortit de nulle part une potion de mana et l'obligea à la boire.

 **« T'es con, t'aurais pas pu la garder pour toi ? »** maugréa le paladin avec mauvaise humeur avant d'avaler le liquide bleuté, contraint et forcé.

 **« C'est ta magie qui nous est utile, pas la mienne. »**

 **« Tu parles, qui t'es utile à** _ **toi**_ **, ouais. »** ironisa amèrement Théo.

Le regard de Bob le transperça, à la fois foudroyant, glacial et incandescent. C'était une pure flamme de haine qui brillait au fond de ses yeux presque entièrement noirs aux pupilles dilatées. Ce constat fit tiquer le jeune homme. Retrouvant un calme étonnant pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à gueuler et à se plaindre sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours, il interrogea son compagnon :

 **« Hé, Bob, tout va bien ? »**

 **« Évidemment que oui. »** rétorqua le mage d'un ton sec et tranchant qui n'avait rien d'habituel chez lui. **« On est perdus en pleine forêt, ça va faire une semaine qu'on tourne en rond, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je suis crevé, j'en ai ma claque, j'ai mal partout et tu m'emmerdes à refuser de me soigner sous prétexte que monsieur veut économiser sa putain de psy. MAIS OUI, TOUT VA PARFAITEMENT BIEN THÉO, MERCI ! »** hurla-t-il, excédé, avant de faire volte-face et de repartir sans l'attendre, écartant la végétation à grands renforts de coups et d'insultes.

Théo le suivit sans perdre de temps, même s'il prit soin de conserver une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et le pyromancien prêt à exploser. Il en était sûr et certain désormais, ce n'était pas seulement de l'exaspération ou de l'énervement, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose d'autre qui clochait chez Bob…

Combats, soins imposés, marche sans but et engueulades agressives se succédèrent tout au long de cette cinquième journée qui parut interminable aux yeux du paladin. Il ne fut pas mécontent que le soir commence à tomber. Dans une ambiance tendue, les deux hommes convinrent d'un endroit où s'arrêter pour passer la nuit, et tandis que Bob allumait un feu pour les réchauffer, Théo s'éloigna de quelques mètres, leurs gourdes en main. Il s'accroupit auprès d'un ruisseau qui passait par là et les y remplit avant de revenir vers leur campement improvisé, où il retrouva Bob agenouillé devant ses flammes, la tête baissée et une main pressée sur son avant-bras.

 **« Allons bon. »** lâcha-t-il en s'approchant de son camarade. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? »**

 **« Blessure que j'ai pas dû remarquer… »** marmonna sèchement Bob entre ses dents serrées. **« Putain, comment j'ai pu ne pas la sentir… Fait chier ! »** jura-t-il.

 **« Fais voir. »** soupira Théo, désabusé.

La mâchoire crispée, Balthazar écarta sa paume ruisselante de sang, remonta sa manche avec une grimace et tendit son bras à l'inquisiteur. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa plaie et demeura silencieux.

Lorsqu'il bougea enfin, ce ne fut pas pour invoquer sa psyché en plaçant ses mains au-dessus de la blessure.

Se fichant bien de bousculer le demi-diable, ses doigts fondirent dans les replis de sa robe de mage, là où il savait qu'il tenait dissimulé les deux couteaux de combat dont il ne se servait jamais. Bob laissa échapper un cri de protestation étranglé, à mi-chemin entre l'indignation et le feulement de rage. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à l'inquisiteur. Théo exhiba l'une des deux lames, teintée de sang. Le liquide carmin était aussi frais que la coupure qui déchirait le bras du pyromage, confirmant ses doutes.

 **« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, l'hérésie ?! »** s'emporta-t-il. **« Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi, Lennon !? »**

 **« Laisse tomber… ç'a pas d'importance. »** gronda Balthazar, menaçant.

 **« Évidemment que si, putain ! Pourquoi tu te fais ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?! »**

 **« Bon, tu comptes me soigner ça un jour ou tu préfères me laisser crever d'une infection, l'inquisiteur ?! »**

Les yeux bleus de Théo s'ouvrirent en grand et s'écarquillèrent comme jamais lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit et qu'il comprit enfin ce dont souffrait son compagnon hérétique. La culpabilité le submergea, en une vive douleur qui lui perfora violemment la poitrine.

Tout était de sa faute.

 **« Merde… La magie… »**

 **« Ouais, exactement, la magie ! Si tu voulais bien servir à quelque chose et l'utiliser, tu serais sympa ! »**

 **« Attends. »** lâcha-t-il, le souffle court. **« Bob, attends. Est-ce que tu as compté le nombre de sorts que je t'ai lancé ces derniers temps ? »**

 **« Évidemment que non, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. »** grogna l'autre d'un ton agressif qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Théo le fixa encore pendant un moment, provoquant l'irritation du mage, puis secoua doucement la tête.

 **« Non. Ça suffit, Balthazar. »**

 **« Me dis pas que tu remets ça ?! Inquisiteur à la con. »** siffla-t-il avec mépris.

 **« Bob, regarde-toi ! T'es devenu complètement accro à ma magie ! »**

 **« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? Dis-moi ? »** murmura tout bas le brun en lui adressant un regard pénétrant.

Il se pencha lentement vers lui en poursuivant sur le même ton :

 **« Si ça se trouve, c'est normal pour moi, hein ? Je suis qu'une putain d'hérésie, après tout. C'est dans ma nature de bouffer de la psy, non ? Le démon serait pas contre un peu de mana supplémentaire… et t'es la seule source à proximité, mon vieux. »**

Le paladin ne se laissa pas impressionner et se contenta de lui renvoyer pour toute réponse un regard désolé.

 **« Je te connais déjà suffisamment pour savoir que t'es pas dans ton état normal. »**

 **« T'EN SAIS RIEN ! »** rugit Bob.

Sans prévenir, ses yeux virèrent au rouge écarlate et des flammes incandescentes naquirent au creux de ses paumes, qu'il projeta en direction de l'inquisiteur.

 **« TU CONNAIS RIEN DE MOI, SILVERBERG ! »**

Mais Théo avait prévu le coup. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement conscient de l'état instable du pyromage… il avait deviné qu'il serait obligé d'en arriver à cette extrémité.

Il roula dans la terre pour éviter le trait enflammé. Avant que Bob ne puisse réagir et l'attaquer de nouveau, il saisit son bouclier, l'éleva des deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et en asséna un coup retentissant sur le crâne de son compagnon. Celui-ci battit des paupières, le dévisagea une fraction de seconde d'un regard vitreux redevenu toujours plus noir que brun, puis s'écroula lourdement au sol, assommé. À genoux face au demi-diable, Théo abaissa lentement les bras. Il laissa son bouclier retomber dans la poussière et regarda longtemps Balthazar, avant de baisser la tête dans un soupir.

 **« Pardonne-moi. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Le jeune homme avait étudié toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui avant de prendre sa décision. Ç'allait être compliqué pour eux deux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas attendre d'être sortis de cette foutue forêt pour sevrer Bob. Le pyromancien devait redevenir lui-même, et le plus rapidement possible. Théo n'aurait pas cru s'être autant attaché à lui, mais il réalisa douloureusement que cela lui fendait le cœur de le voir ainsi, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le seul responsable de son état. Il s'efforcerait de les maintenir tous les deux en vie jusqu'à ce que le demi-diable se soit complètement remis.

Il leur fallut une bonne douzaine de jours pour cela. Deux longues semaines, éprouvantes, éreintantes, physiquement et mentalement, et ce tant pour Bob que pour Théo.

Ce fut dur.

Très dur.

L'absence de magie curative parcourant ses veines rendit Bob encore plus irascible qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train d'invectiver violemment Théo en lui jetant toutes sortes d'horreurs à la figure et en lui hurlant d'aller au diable, il tentait de s'en prendre à lui directement. Le paladin l'assomma à nouveau une première fois, puis une deuxième, avant de se résigner à devoir l'attacher à un arbre pour avoir la paix et ne plus se retrouver obligé de lutter pour sa propre survie toutes les deux heures. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de se conduire ainsi envers son ami. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et tentait de se convaincre qu'il agissait pour le mieux… pour son bien. Pour essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait lui-même causés.

Balthazar luttait, bien évidemment. Même dans cet état second où il ne se contrôlait pas, il n'était pas du genre à abdiquer si facilement. Bien qu'entravé de ses mouvements, le demi-diable se déchaînait, déversant un flot d'injures et de menaces à l'intention du paladin de la Lumière. De ses doigts jaillissaient d'inutiles flammes qui n'avaient pour effet que d'incendier la végétation environnante, et Théo se retrouva de nouveau obligé de l'arrêter une fois où il faillit se faire lui-même brûler vif en s'entourant d'un cercle de feu. Il tira difficilement son ami inconscient hors des flammes, haletant, le visage couvert de sueur et de suie. Au moins, ce secteur carbonisé de la forêt pourrait désormais leur servir de point de repère… Ils s'en éloignèrent et Théo attacha Bob à un autre arbre.

Sous l'effet du manque de psyché, Balthazar devint méconnaissable. Ses yeux fous aux pupilles dilatées, entièrement noirs lorsque la présence du démon en lui ne les faisait pas rougir, restaient avidement fixés sur Théo des heures durant. Des convulsions le prenaient de temps à autre. Il se débattait violemment en poussant des grognements sauvages et des cris de rage. Quand le paladin s'approchait à moins d'un mètre, tous ses efforts se concentraient vers lui, dans le but de l'atteindre. De lui faire du mal. De le tuer. Devenu complètement instable, son côté démoniaque menaçait sans cesse de prendre le dessus. Théo étouffait littéralement sous le poids de la culpabilité et de la crainte que Bob ne devienne incontrôlable. Il avait juré de le tuer le jour où cela finirait par arriver, oui. Mais… Il se sentait terriblement responsable. Et surtout, il réalisait peu à peu à quel point il s'était déjà attaché à son compagnon. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de porter la main sur lui. Alors lui ôter la vie ?

Parfois, Théo venait faire face au pyromancien entravé. Bob le noyait sous un déluge d'insultes, de promesses de mort, de paroles blessantes et douloureuses. Un mépris et une haine sans nom émanaient de tout son être, se concentraient dans son regard dément, perdu au milieu des longues mèches brunes qui venaient couvrir sa figure. Il allait même jusqu'à lui cracher au visage. Théo écoutait en silence, subissait sans un mot, acceptait la colère et la rancœur dont il était la cible privilégiée. La culpabilité était toujours présente. Et même si Balthazar s'en tirait, elle ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment, il le savait. C'était sa punition, et il la méritait. S'il ne s'était pas comporté aussi bêtement… S'il avait davantage réfléchi avant d'agir, compris plus vite… Bob n'aurait pas eu à vivre ce qu'il était en train de subir actuellement. Son ami souffrait… par sa faute.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Un matin, enfin, Théo s'éveilla. Il reprit lentement connaissance… avant de se redresser dans un sursaut. Les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les feuillages l'éblouirent. Il porta une main à ses yeux en grimaçant, tout en se demandant non pas combien de temps, mais _pourquoi_ il était parvenu à dormir. Cela faisait une douzaine de jours qu'il n'avait pas fait une nuit complète. Lorsque Bob n'était pas en train de le harceler ou d'essayer de s'immoler, le poids de la culpabilité et des remords l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Aussi s'étonna-t-il de se lever en même temps que le jour… et en ayant convenablement dormi, pour une fois. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait remontait à la veille au soir. Le souffle agacé de Bob. Ses halètements d'efforts alors qu'il tentait une fois de plus de se libérer des attaches qui l'immobilisaient. Et la voix grave et rauque de sa partie démoniaque qui jurait sa perte.

Balthazar… Assis par terre, Théo tourna lentement la tête vers l'arbre auquel le demi-diable était toujours attaché, sentant dans sa poitrine le même étau d'acier compresser son cœur coupable. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son ami avait lui aussi succombé au sommeil… Depuis le début de son sevrage, Bob ne dormait plus, mis à part quand Théo l'y forçait à grands renforts de coups de bouclier. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux hagards, et son visage faisait peur à voir. Le paladin comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait pu somnoler en toute quiétude.

Sachant pertinemment quel traitement l'attendrait au réveil du demi-diable, il se garda bien de lui faire reprendre connaissance et se contenta de s'éloigner pour leur dénicher de quoi manger un peu, essentiellement des baies sauvages et des racines caoutchouteuses qu'il se battait pour faire avaler de force au pyromage. Car, pour ne rien arranger à son douloureux sevrage, le brun refusait de s'alimenter. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qui constituerait leur maigre pitance, l'inquisiteur s'occupa de remplir leurs gourdes. Tournant le dos à son camarade toujours inconscient, il s'accroupit auprès du ruisseau et plongea les deux récipients dans l'eau fraîche. Il en profita pour s'en passer un peu sur le visage, avant d'entendre une toux derrière lui, suivie d'un murmure hésitant.

 **« Théo… ? »**

Il s'était légèrement tendu à la voix du pyromage, mais… quelque chose le fit se figer. Une note légère, une intonation perdue. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu Balthazar s'adresser à lui ainsi… normalement. Sans colère ni haine. Sans mépris ni menaces.

 **« Théo ? »** l'appela le demi-diable un peu plus fort.

Il se releva lentement et se retourna, chacune de ses mains crispée autour du goulot d'une de leurs gourdes. Son regard azuré rencontra celui, déconcerté, de son compagnon. Il fit prudemment quelques pas dans sa direction. L'autre n'eut aucune réaction à son approche, à part celle de le dévisager avec incompréhension. Ses yeux redevenus bruns scintillaient d'un éclat de fatigue. Il n'avait plus rien du demi-diable drogué et enragé qu'il était encore la veille. Il ressemblait simplement à un homme épuisé. Théo détecta subitement en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais perçu jusqu'alors. Un élan de faiblesse, comme si Bob n'était au final rien de plus qu'une créature chétive qu'il se devait de protéger. Et ce, même s'il était une hérésie. Il tenait à lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme comprit et fut percuté de plein fouet par la définition même de l'amitié. Oui, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était un demi-diable, un être hérétique. Mais il était avant tout devenu son ami, ils avaient noué des liens en voyageant ensemble, en combattant côte à côte, en se sauvant la vie, et jamais il ne pourrait le laisser tomber. Il serait toujours là pour le soutenir, quoiqu'il advienne. Envers et contre tout.

 **« Bob ? C'est bien toi ? »**

 **« Ben, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »** tenta-t-il de plaisanter faiblement, avant de fermer les yeux et d'expirer lentement. **« Ouh, ma tête… Une armée m'est passée dessus, ou quoi ? Mh, je suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi à satisfaire tout le monde, si c'est le cas… »**

Théo esquissa un léger sourire en coin sans rien dire, heureux de constater qu'après ces temps difficiles, Balthazar semblait enfin être redevenu lui-même. Ça le changeait des hurlements et des insultes. Constatant que le paladin ne répliquait rien à son humour déplacé, le mage se concentra pour redevenir un tant soit peu sérieux. Mais son regard était toujours aussi perdu lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières et fixa de nouveau son ami.

 **« Il s'est passé quoi ? Je… me souviens de rien… »** avoua-t-il. **« On s'est battus contre les lézards. J'étais mal en point, ça tournait et j'arrivais pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre, tu m'as soigné, et après… le vide. »**

Bob voulut esquisser un mouvement, ce qui le fit baisser les yeux et tourner la tête à droite, puis à gauche.

 **« Euh… mais pourquoi je suis attaché à un arbre ? »**

 **« C'est compliqué. »** soupira Théo. **« Tu ne vas pas essayer de t'immoler ou de me tuer ? Je peux te libérer ? »**

Les yeux de Bob s'écarquillèrent.

 **« Mais… mais pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? À part si c'est pour me sacrifier héroïquement et mourir dans la gloire, bien entendu ? »**

L'inquisiteur de la Lumière s'approcha sans plus aucune crainte de l'hérésie qu'il était censé purger et dénoua les liens complexes qui le retenaient entravé depuis trop longtemps. Balthazar Lennon était bel et bien de retour, et c'était un réel soulagement. Il ne savait pas comment décrire sa joie de retrouver le pyromage enjoué et extraverti. Un poids s'était soudainement envolé de ses épaules… mais la culpabilité n'avait pas disparu, et le hanterait toujours.

Un abus de magie curative. Une banale erreur que n'importe qui pouvait commettre sans s'en apercevoir. Une banale erreur qui entraînait une sévère dépendance, pouvant parfois mener jusqu'à la mort, par manque ou par overdose selon les cas.

Une banale erreur qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Balthazar, par sa faute.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! (perso ça m'a fait mal au cœur en écrivant de les voir se mettre dans cet état ^^') Mais heureusement tout est bien qui finit bien..._

 _Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, servez-vous dans la boîte à cookies en passant, prenez un peu de de thé glacé (puis du foie gras et des chocolats parce que c'est Noël et le Nouvel An, hé !), bisous et à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! :-)_


End file.
